1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to scraping tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved scraping tool kit wherein the same permits enhanced access and effectiveness in a cleaning and sharpening procedure of a bottom surface of a typical lawn mower deck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scraping tools of various types and applications have been provided in the prior art. In the typical cleaning of a lawn mower, access to a bottom surface thereof is frequently awkward and difficult to attain. Particular application of a scraping tool to this cleaning environment is particularly difficult and in this regard, the instant invention has directed a handle and associated head structure to enhance ease of access to various remote portions of an interior surface of a lawn mower and further provides a honing tool to permit sharpening of a lawn mower blade while in a cleaning operation, as well as enhanced cleaning thereof by a single tool. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,092 to Duddy provides an adjustable scraper with an elongate blade with an angularly offset head, wherein the head includes a blade mounted within a serrated scraping edge of the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,026 to Kazamek, et al, provides a hand held scraper with an elongated body formed with a serrated forward scraping edge and a rearwardly directed support handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,319 to Hauser sets forth a chopping and scraping instrument wherein an elongate blade includes a serrated forward end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,642 to Reak sets forth a spline cleaning tool wherein a forward end of the tool includes a concave tool element formed with projections and notches to be received within an associated spline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,175 to Burgee, Jr. provides a scraping tool for use in typical scaping of ice for an automobile windshield, wherein a shell includes a plurality of blades mounted to a support head to provide enhanced scraping of ice by the tool.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved scraping tool kit wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a complete scraping and maintenance tool for the cleaning and sharpening of a conventional lawn mower and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.